A radio link failure (RLF) is an abnormal link scenario that occurs on an air interface of a radio access network. When an RLF occurs on a user equipment (UE) in an active state in a current cell (that is, a source cell), the UE generates an RLF report, performs cell reselection, and initiates a radio resource control (RRC) connection reestablishment procedure to a base station (that is, a target base station) controlling a selected cell (that is, a target cell). By using RRC Connection Reestablishment Complete message, the UE may instruct the target base station to obtain the RLF report. After obtaining the RLF report, the target base station may send the RLF report to a base station controlling the source cell (that is, a source base station).
However, because the source base station or the target base station may send the RLF report obtained from the UE, to an integration reference point manager (IRPManager) through an integration reference point agent (IRPAgent) in a best-effort mode, the load of RLF report information transferred between the IRPManager and the IRPAgent is heavy.